Love In Nourasia
by Transformers-chick
Summary: Five years after the events of Oban, Aikka is back at Nourasia and about to take his throne. But first he must choose a bride he wants his crown. Yet there is only one girl on his mind. What happens when he fulfills a promise? My first fic so plz be nice
1. Lonely in Nourasia

Chapter 1: Lonely in Nourasia

*Disclaimer: I in no way own Oban Star Racers*

The sun shone with extreme intensity above the magnificent kingdom of Nourasia. Tall buildings made of pristine white stone gleamed like pearls in the sunlight. Gold lines outlined the windows and adorned the doors. Supple vines grew vertical, stretching for the roof of the buildings. Lush trees bared their leaves below in a square where birds reflected the colors of the rainbow as they light danced along their feathers. There were people in the square looking at stands full of fruit and fine clothing. They stood out quite well in the white-wash square with their tan skin and elf-like ears. Up above on a large terrace, a young man watched astutely as the people hurried around going about their own business.

The Aikka stood there deep in thought, thinking about all that was soon to be his. A cool breeze stroked his light brown skin and gave life to his white garment, yet he stood there, unmoved. Nothing could break him from his thoughts. He would soon be ruling this marvelous kingdom and thus take on many new duties as king. Yet he could not possess this great responsibility until he found himself a queen. He met many young women who could possibly be his bride. But even though they were the most beautiful girls in Nourasia, he could not stop thinking of a girl that would never leave his thoughts. He refused each woman that came to the palace. His refusals worried his parents. Their sons 21st birthday was fast approaching and they desperately wanted him to choose a bride as soon as possible.

After the great race of Oban, many alliances were made between those who had suffered under the wrath of the Crogs, including Nourasia, Byrus, and of course Earth. Earth assisted in freeing Nourasia from the Crog's anarchy. It was a difficult war and of course Aikka participated in it and came out as a hero. But he was still not happy. His people were free and soon he would be king, but first he had to find himself a fiancée.

Now his thoughts were focused on his friend he had left 5 years ago on Oban. Her friendly smile and optimistic personality made him crack a smile. He longed to travel to Earth to see her again. His father had gone there before for Ambassadorial reasons but left Aikka home so he could look after the kingdom for him. He stilled remembered his promise to her, to show her his kingdom. He knew that he missed her and that he had feelings for her, but what kind of feelings he still did not quite understand.

Then he was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to face his fencing master Canaan. "Your parents wish for you to speak to you. They are waiting in the throne room," Canaan announced as he knelt down. "Thank you Canaan," Aikka replied as he left for the throne room.

The throne room was enormous and adorned with gold streamers and elegant curtains made a silk. Aikka's parents sat at the end of the hall in their tall throne seats waiting patiently for his arrival. He approached them and knelt down in respect. The concerned look on their faces made him wary.

"Aikka," his father started, "as you know, you are to be the king of Nourasia and you shall soon be 21. But you still have not found a woman to take as your bride. You mother and I are worried. By law you must be married before you are to be crowned as king. I am not getting any younger and so you must find a fiancée and soon." Aikka just knelt there, knowing what his father was about to say. "If need be, I will chose a fiancée for you and you will then take your place as king."

Aikka finally lifted his head to address the king. "But father I do not like any of the women that have visited thus far." "Why, are they not pleasing to the eye and appealing?" asked the confused king.

"No, it's just that I don't feel any kind of attraction to them," he replied. His eyes began to wander off to other thoughts of somewhere else with someone else. His mother noticed the cloudy, dreamy look in his eyes and knew instinctually that something was on her son's mind.

"What troubles you my prince," she said with a sincere tone. "Your mind is not totally with us here on Nourasia. Where do your thoughts wander to my dear?"

The prince snapped himself out of his dreams and replied shyly. "Well, lately I have thinking about someone else, someone on Earth." "Is it the Earth girl you raced against on Oban? Her name is Eva correct?" asked his mother, with much interest in her voice.

"Yes," he replied, his face blushing ever so slightly. "I haven't seen Eva in a while and it seems she has been creeping into my thoughts lately. I promised to show her my kingdom some day and sense the war against the Crogs has ended, I feel like I haven't been able to keep my word as a Nourasian knight." His eyes quivered as he thought of her image in his mind and he lowered his head to hide his blushed cheeks. His father sternly listened and remained emotionless. But his mother was intrigued and could sense his underlying feelings.

Suddenly, his mother stood and proposed a plan. "I can see that there is much on your mind and remaining here on Nourasia will not clear your thoughts. I propose you go to Earth, seek out Eva, bring her to Nourasia for a few months and show her your kingdom. Once you have done this, you mind can settle and you can focus on choosing a bride. Does this sound like a good plan my king?"

The king stared at his queen and pondered her proposal as Aikka held his breath, waiting for his father's answer. "Hmm…I suppose this may work. Prince Aikka, you may go to Earth and retrieve your friend and allow her to stay her for at two months. But once her visit is over you must choose a bride or I will choose one for you."

Aikka's face lit with excitement and he could barely contain his joy. He quickly stood and bowed to his father. "Thank you so much father, I promise to do as you say." "Then you had better start packing for the trip to Earth tomorrow. We shall stay here and prepare her a room. You had better bring her back soon as well, you only have two months."

Aikka ran off to his room to prepare for the trip while his parents stayed in the throne room. The king had a wary look in his eyes and Looked over to his wife. "What are you up to Nori?" "Did you not see the twinkle in his eye when he was thinking of that Earth girl? I have a feeling that he will soon choose his bride?" "What? An earthling? But we are Nourasians. How could he want a human?"

Queen Nori cupped her hands around her husband's face. "Love is a strange thing Lao. It can transcend between any two beings no matter the differences between them." She gently kissed him for a few moments. "I trust that he will propose to her and that he will have a bride."

"But he should marry a Nourasian my dear and rule with pure blood," retorted King Lao. "It doesn't matter as long as he is married to the one he truly loves. Besides, this will strengthen the alliance we have with Earth. Don't make our son marry someone he doesn't want to just for our selfish wants to be free of our duties, no matter how tired we may be."

"You are right Nori. And from all the stories our son has told of her, she sounds as if she has the heart of a true Nourasian." Nori smiled pleasantly and they headed back to their chamber, hands intertwined.

The next day, Aikka started the voyage to Earth with much anticipation. He had not seen Eva in such a long time that he started to become anxious. 'Soon Eva, I shall see you soon.'


	2. Return to Earth

Chapter 2: Return to Earth

*Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers*

In the past five years, a lot had changed. Eva had graduated from high school and started to officially race on her father's race team for the next two years. Don Wei didn't totally approve of her racing, but he knew that he couldn't hold back her ambitious ways and her love for the race track. She was just like her mother, always wanting to do more than her best and pushing herself. Everytime his daughter raced, he secretly prayed for her safety and that nothing would take her away from him again. It seemed that his hair had grayed even more than usual during those two years of Eva's racing career, leaving only a few strands of raven black hair on his scalp. He made sure to attend every race she participated so he could be sure he could be there to help if anything went wrong.

Eva loved the thrill of the race. Ever since she came back from Oban, she had turned into one of the best star racers on Earth. She first started in small races while she was in high school and then went on to the big leagues once she graduated and convinced her father that she could handle it. She couldn't resist the thrill that pumped through her veins everytime the engine of her star racer revved up. She enjoyed racing up from behind her opponents and catching them off guard and then sprint down to the finish line. It seemed as if no one could touch her and she easily lived up to her mother's reputation of being the best of the best. Everytime she entered a race, her thoughts would return to her adventure on Oban. Speeding down the pavement-covered race track was nothing compared to weaving through the untouched environment of Oban. She missed her great adventure and would never forget the friends she made and the feelings that bloomed while on the Mother Planet. She always secretly wanted to return to Oban, to see her friends and to reveille in the feeling of racing for something worthwhile. But now she was back on Earth and went on with everyday life. But she would never forget her time on Oban.

The day was beautifully clear. The blue skies radiated with sunshine as Eva prepared for her race that day. It wasn't a very important race, just a quick, kind of practice race to keep her fresh. The racing season just recently ended and she wanted to do this race for fun. Even though it wasn't an important race, the stands were stuffed with people. Nobody ever wanted to miss a race where the famous Eva Wei raced in, even if it was a short little sprint race. Eva was in her hanger, preparing to board her star racer. Her father was there, looking on with pride and worry as he always did.

"Now Eva, don't go crazy over this race. It's not crucial that you win it so don't take any risks. Do you hear me young lady?" he said with a bit of sarcasm. "Don't worry Dad. I'm not going to do anything stupid," she shouted back as she positioned herself in her vehicle. "But I'm not going to lose either!" she retorted with a big thumbs up. Her father smiled with confidence and walked out of the hanger to go find his seat in the stands.

Eva slowly made her way over to the starting line. Her star racer gleamed as the sun hit its panels decorated with artistic auburn stripes that eventually dimmed as they moved toward the pilot's cockpit. There was a royal purple crescent moon adorning one of the wings with a dim yellow star that rested within the moon. Eva stopped in front of the line on the ground and turned to inspect her opponent. The racer wasn't much, a simple star racer with barely any kind of effort to design it in. This was going to be an easy race.

The announcer's voice rang throughout the stands as he began the introductions. "Welcome racing fans alike to the Rat Alley Raceway!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered uncontrollably. "It will prove to be an exciting day in racing. Today Alfred Lamport from France shall be racing our hero and champion, Eva Wei!!!" Eva revealed herself from under her pilot window to receive her applause and to get the fans even more fired up. Their shrieks of delight pumped her up even more and she could feel her confidence rise with every wave of cheers. She gleamed with pride. She wore a similar type of racing outfit as she did back on Alwas and Oban. Yellow pads covered her shoulders while she wore an army green, button-up, long sleeve shirt with a raised collar, sleeves wrapped up to her elbows. She still wore the same kind of khaki capri's but exchanged her sneakers for brown flats. Her hair remained the same as it did five years ago, nearly down to her shoulders and topped with red hair as if she were drizzled with strawberry syrup. And of course she still wore her mother's beloved goggles on top of her head, her most prized possession. Then the announcer went on, "And today, we have a special guest to watch this exciting race. I am proud to introduce Prince Aikka, prince of our ally planet Nourasia. We all hope that he enjoys this exhilarating race."

As soon as this news reached Eva's ears, she twirled around to face the Guest Balcony, nearly making her twirl out of her racer. There standing and waving to the crowds was the young prince. Okay so he wasn't as young as when she last saw him, but he still looked youthful and he was actually there, on Earth, at the race track! He still wore a uniform similar to his prince garments. His outfit was all white with armor fringed with gold wiring. He looked much like he did five years ago. He still wore the crown of Nourasia upon his temple but now his hair was much longer. It fall down to his shoulder and looked silky as it waved in the wind. Eva wanted to immediately jump out her racer, sprint up to him and give him a big hug. But she had to hold herself back, knowing she had to go on with the race. She hadn't seen her friend in such a long time, but another few minutes wouldn't hurt. Eva kept staring at him, amazed that he had come back and was going to see her race. Suddenly he turned her way and stared at her. He gazed at her with his gentle eyes that were as blue and radiant as the day's sky. He gave her a quick little smile and waved to her. Eva returned the gesture and gave a timid wave back, making sure only he got the message. Suddenly she felt her face start to burn with blush, practically turning into a red-ripe apple and quickly sat down in her star racer hiding her embarrassment behind her tinted windows. She eventually calmed herself down and settled into her seat. Now she had even more incentive to finish this race as soon as she could.

The referee began the race. "On your mark," Eva revved her engine. "Get set," the star racer lifted off its wheels and floated nimbly in the air. "GO!" The two star racers bolted out of the starting gate.

*******

All eyes were locked onto the last corner of the raceway as the star racers sped through the tight hairpin turn. The stands stood in anticipation as the vehicles came into view. The star racers were neck-in-neck, each one slowly inching in front of the other. Suddenly, in burst of energy, Eva's star racer roared into the lead and left the other racer to disappear in a cloud of dust. Eva crossed the finish line with ease, the other star racer lagging behind in defeat. Then she opened her cockpit and stood triumphant in front of the frenzying crowd. Aikka stood up and gave her a controlled applause, suppressing his joy and keeping his demeanor. She turned her attention to him and gave him a little wink, causing him to smile and blush a bit.

Eva returned to her hanger and helped the mechanics with covering her star racer. Her father was there as well, waiting for Eva to finish up. Just as they were about to leave, Aikka strolled into the hanger, "Congratulations on the victory today Eva." "Aikka!" exclaimed Eva. "It's nice to see you again Prince Aikka," said Don. "What brings you to Earth and more specifically, here to the raceway?" asked Don in a suspicious way. "Dad, don't ask him like that." Eva proclaimed as she headed down the ladder of her star racer and towards the entrance where Aikka stood.

"Sorry about my dad, he's a little overprotective." Eva said very apologetically. "It's quite alright," Aikka responded in his comforting voice, causing Eva's face to turn into a hue of pink. "Anyways, why are you here Aikka? Do you have some business to do here on Earth for your father?"

"Oh no, I'm not here for any diplomatic reason," he said in his calm tone. "So your just here for fun?" questioned Eva. "Well that doesn't seem very princely of you. I would think you would be swamped with all kinds of official royal business and wouldn't have any time for relaxing."

"Well…" He said in an uncertain voice. "I do indeed have some royal business I need to have done. You see, my 21st birthday will be in about two months and I will be receiving my throne and I shall be wed as well," purposefully leaving out the part that he doesn't have a fiancée yet. "But lately I've been preoccupied and haven't been able to focus on my duties as well as I should. And I've sort of been thinking about you for a while." At that remark they both began to blush as Aikka continued. "I've felt ashamed that I still haven't fulfilled my promise to you to show you my kingdom. So…"

"Yes?" Eva said, a bit of optimism in her voice. "Well, I'd like to invite you to come with me to Nourasia and see my kingdom," Aikka explained with a bit of nerves ringing in his voice.

Don, who had been watching the show of teenage hormones swirl among the two youngsters, gained a stern, concerned face and raised his eyebrow. He could see what was going on between them and he wasn't sure about the idea of his daughter going off on another adventure off into space. And what really concerned him was that he was sure that he would not be able to come with her and watch over his daughter. He gave a dramatized cough to snap them out of each other's gaze and asked, "And how long would this trip take exactly, that is if I let you go."

Eva threw him a glare and pouted her lips in an unheard message, 'stay out of it dad.' "Well Mr. Wei," Aikka explained in his confident voice once again, "it would be for about two months. That will be when my birthday is and I would love to have Eva join me on my special day."

Don closed his eyes and cupped his chin in his hand, deep in thought, "Well I don't know." He kept on pondering and slit his eye to take a quick glance at his daughter. She looked at her father with warm, hopeful eyes pleading him to say yes. Eva's father loved his daughter and knew this would make her happy, to spend time with an old friend. He just could never say no to anything she really wanted to do, just like he couldn't say no to her mother. He gave a heavy sigh, knowing he would not win this war with his daughter and a small smile crept onto his face. "Well, since the racing season is over and there won't be much for you to do, I guess it's alright if you go to Nourasia for awhile. As long as you stay out of trouble and behave yourself."

Eva's eyes lit up and she tackled her father, squeezing him with all her might. "Oh dad, thank you so much! I promise to be good!" Don Wei returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around here and reveling in her warm embrace. Aikka observed the moment of family love with admiration and knew how close they were. Eva finally released her dad and turned to Aikka, still brimming with excitement. "So Aikka, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." A shocked expression erased Eva's excited gaze and Don's concerned stare returned. "But that's such short notice Aikka!" Eva exclaimed. "Well then I guess you had better start packing for the trip. The first shuttle that departs for Nourasia leaves at 6:45. I will be waiting for you at the gate. Until tomorrow Eva," Aikka explained as he bowed and left them in the hanger.

"Well now what?" Eva asked, still in a daze, not believing that she was leaving for Nourasia tomorrow and at such an early time. "Didn't you hear Eva?" asked Don in an annoyed voice. Eva glanced up at her father with concern. Perhaps he changed his mind. "You need to start packing. You don't want to miss your flight," he said in a cheerful tone and passed her a smile. Eva then regained her excitement and they both headed out of the hanger, making their way home, hand-in-hand. "Of course that means you have to go to bed early tonight," stated her father. Eva responded with an 'oh man.'

*******

The clouds weakened the power of the sun early that morning at the Galactic Space Shuttle Port. Cold winds pierced the skin causing shivers to tickle throughout the body. The morning was gray and dim but nothing could diminish the joy of one young woman even if she was still half-asleep. Eva and her father arrived at the port and where greeted by Aikka and another Nourasian that seemed to be his servant.

Don turned to his daughter, realizing how much she had grown up from being Molly the stow-away to Eva the great star racer. His eyes started to swell with tears of pride but he quickly pushed them back as he began to speak. "Now Eva, I trust that you will be good and look after yourself, okay?"

Eva noticed the concern in his voice and tried to comfort him. "Dad, I'm 20 years old, I think I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." "I know," Don said with a knot in his throat. "I'm just going to miss you. You're all I have left in this universe. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

Eva suddenly felt hot tears fill your eyes and she quickly whipped them away. She opened her arms and the two embraced each other, taking comfort in each other's warmth. Eva finally replied, "I love you too dad."

Aikka headed towards the two and offered his hand to Eva. "Shall we head off my lady?" Eva finally left her father's arms and Don gave her a kiss on her forehead. Eva took Aikka's hand as the servant silently took all of her luggage. They headed towards the space shuttle and Eva quickly turned to address her father. "And don't worry dad," she began to say with a confident voice. "It'll only be for two months."

As they traveled up the boarding dock Aikka gestured with his hand for Eva to go first, "After you princess." His comment reminded Eva of the good old days when everyone called her the Earth princess. It made her feel floaty that he called her by a name that no one else knew.

As the hatch closed, Don Wei's smile slowly disappeared as he remembered what his daughter had last told him. 'And don't worry dad. It'll be just for two months.' For some reason, he felt as if that wasn't true and he wondered what would happen on Nourasia.

Back on the shuttle, Aikaa sat next to Eva and held onto her hand with comfort. She had never been on shuttle like this and she was a bit nervous. Aikka leaned next her and said "Don't worry, it will be fine. Soon we will be in Nourasia." She began to blush but thankfully it was disguised by the darkness of the cabin. "I know. I can't wait." Then the boosters roared and the shuttle began to quake. They were now on their way to Nourasia.

*****

AN: Sorry if this took too long to post, but college work sucks and takes up too much time. Anyway, this is a really long chapter because I wanted to get out of Earth ASAP. I promise that's there's lots more to come, just be patient with me because I have limited time in my day and this is my first so it is a bit hard. Oh and to those who reviewed thank you so much and I promise to see this through to the end. I just hate fanfics that don't have an ending. See ya next time.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3: Homecoming

*Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers*

AN: Sorry if this took too long to get up. Once again I got preoccupied with college and now sorority stuff. Also it may take me a while to get on with the story because I have to think about how things will turn out, so just be patient. Well here you go.

*******

"Eva? Eva, wake up." The light was blinding and everything was blurry at first. Soon Eva's vision returned and she could see that people were rushing to gather their things and the shuttle had grown quiet. "Huh? What's going on?" Eva asked as she rubbed tears of exhaustion from the corner of her eyes. "We have arrived at Nourasia Eva," Aikka replied with a hidden tone of excitement. "Really? That's awesome! Oh sorry about falling asleep on the flight. I had to get up earlier than usual so I was really tired," she explained as the prince helped her out of her seat. "It wasn't a problem at all. It was a pleasant flight." Eva fell asleep leaning against Aikka for the entire trip and that made Aikka quite happy. "Well, are you ready to see my kingdom Eva?" he asked with much anticipation. Eva's only reply was "You bet!"

They made their way through the shuttle port and arrived at the front doors. Aikka opened the door for Eva and as soon as she stepped out into the warm sun her mouth opened with a smile full of child-like wonder. She couldn't believe how beautiful the city looked. Each building was built of the same material. They all gleamed with a pristine white adobe, as if they had been just built. Many were very boxy in their structure and many had oval windows. The roofs looked like arches with very decorative tiles covering the ceilings. But the buildings weren't the most amazing sites. What Eva saw in the streets was even more exciting. The streets had lots of space and in them were people selling various trinkets, clothes, fruits, and other interesting valuables. As they strolled down the dirt streets Eva saw children running around, playing with balls and chasing each other while many women conversed as they held jars of liquids above their heads. They were all dressed in clothes that hung loosely against their bodies and saris colored in every imaginable color: orange drapes, purple blouses, green dresses, blue shirts, red pants, and more. Many people were haggling and many others were weaving baskets, sewing oriented drapes and molding clay into fantastic pieces of art. In the main square of the streets there was a pattern of tiles arranged around a tree that looked very much like the pear trees on Earth, but it bared a type of fruit that was definitely not from Earth, looking more like a pink star. Many of the merchants and buyers were gathered around the tree, laughing and sharing joyous stories. It all seemed so joyful and happy, as if the people hadn't a care in the world and this was a great utopia. The feeling of delight that filled the streets soon encompassed Eva and she immediately knew she would like it here.

To her left, Eva could see a magnificent structure that was unmistakably the palace. A large moat surrounded the large structure and the buildings and windows were framed by glittering gold. Its towers seemed to stretch towards the heavens. The walls were pearl white and seemed just as smooth as a pearl. Many evergreen, bushy trees scattered around the courtyard of the palace. Lush vines crawled up the walls, creating beautiful murals of natural art. It rivaled any palace on Earth. It was so intimidating as well.

Aikka observed Eva without saying a word. Her eyes sparkled with wonder and eagerness. He was soon filled with pride as he saw how excited she was about just seeing the lower part of the kingdom. There was still much more to come. "Do you like what you see?" he asked with confidence. "Oh Aikka!" Eva cried with pleasure. "It's wonderful. You have a very lovely kingdom. This is all so amazing!" Aikka couldn't hide his smile. His friend had approved of his home with much fervor and he was pleased that he could share the wonders of his kingdom with her. "Well these are just the common streets. Most of the kingdom is made of places like this, but there are other places that have more extravagant items for sale. Only noblest and those with high ranks can buy them. But for the most part, much of the kingdom has street markets. One of the most successful street markets is right next to the palace."

"So, when can we go shopping?" Eva asked with a sly smile. Aikka couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend's expression. "Unfortunately, we cannot go exploring right away. I must go back to the palace to inform my parents that I have returned. I would also like for you to meet them Eva." Eva's expression changed to one of surprise and worry. Eva started to get anxious, she had just arrived and she was immediately going to meet Aikka's parents. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet them; it was just that they were royalty and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friend's parents, who had much power. "Aikka, are you sure that's such a good idea. I mean, they don't really know me and I don't know them and well..." Eva questioned with a slight unsure tone. Aikka noticed this. He took Eva's hand and gave her a warm, confident smile. "Don't worry. You won't embarrass yourself and my parents will love you." Eva began to feel her cheeks burn when she gazed into Aikka's reassuring face. "Okay," was her only response as they gave each other a small smile.

*******

King Lao and queen Nori sat patiently in the throne room for their son to grace them with his presence. The king was quite anxious to see his son and get to business while his wife was just as anxious, but no for the same reasons as her husband. She was excited to meet this friend of her son that had preoccupied his mind so much. Aikka finally entered the throne room, leaving behind Eva so he could have a private conversation with his parents. He respectively bowed to his parents and waited for them to address him.

"So my son, I hope you had a good trip. It is good to have you back," the king announced. Aikka replied, "Yes, I did indeed have a good trip. And my friend has come with me as well." "Good. Now prince Aikka, remember are agreement," explained his father, "You have until your birthday, in exactly two months, to show your friend around the kingdom. Then you must marry once your birthday has arrived." Aikka had a confused look upon his face. "But father, if I must marry on my birthday in two months and I only have two months to spend with Eva, then how will I find a bride?" The king sighed and began to explain once again. "Well either I find you a bride to marry you or you continue your search for one while your friend is here. A week before your birthday, you will announce who you shall marry, or I shall do it for you," putting much emphasis on the last part. "Remember my prince, you may have the responsibility of being a host to your friend, but you still have other duties you must attend to." Aikka closed his eyes and nodded to his father, knowing what he said was true. He would have to find a bride for himself, knowing that he wouldn't like anyone that his father would choose. But he didn't want to do it while Eva was around. He didn't want her to know that he didn't have a fiancée and it would be embarrassing to have to meet women while Eva was there. He didn't even want to be married; all he wanted was to spend time with Eva.

"Well," chirped Queen Nori, "now that that is settled, how about having your friend join us so we may meet her? Aikka, why don't you go and retrieve your friend. We would be so pleased to meet her." Aikka's smile returned as he left to go and fetch Eva from the hallway.

Eva leaned against the wall of the hallway. The palace was even more extraordinary up close. The ceiling was easily twenty feet above her with all kinds of mosaics and paintings, reminding her of the Sistine Chapel. The hallway was very airy; large windows shaped like huge arched doors cut into the wall that faced the kingdom. Eva stared down at the floor and was deep in thought about how meeting royalty was going to be like. Would they really like her? How would they act? How should she act? Suddenly, someone snapped her out of her trance and she looked up to see Aikka with a small smile spread on his face. "They are ready to meet you," he announced as he offered her his hand. "Okay," she said sheepishly as she took his hand and they walked into the throne room.

Eva was amused to see the throne room. It was just as huge as everything else in the palace. It looked like it could double as a ballroom. Many chandeliers hung from the ceilings and glowed with a strange, magical glow that resembled pure sunlight. Curtains were strung everywhere and a gorgeous blue and gold rug lead the way to the king's throne. Eva felt a bit intimidated as she and Aikka stepped closer to his parents. They both looked quite wealthy and serious, well at least his father did. The queen had a more approachable air about her. Aikka lead her straight to his parents where he bowed to them. Seeing how he acted, she immediately bowed down as well, trying to hide her fearful face. King Lao's booming voice was the first to shatter the silence. "Welcome Miss Wei. Welcome to our kingdom of Nourasia." Eva looked up to see a slight smile spread across his face. "I am King Lao and this is my wife, Queen Nori." Eva turned her attention to the queen. She had a very pleased look upon her face and a small twinkle in her eyes. It was a very loving look that made Eva feel a lot better. Then the queen spoke with a soft, comforting voice, "It is so nice to meet you Miss Wei. I do hope that you enjoy your stay here on Nourasia. Tell me, how do you like it so far?" Eva was still a little shocked to be in their presence but she snapped out of it once the queen asked her the question. She didn't want to seem disrespectful and not answer the question right away. "Oh, I love your kingdom. It's so beautiful and peaceful."

The queen sat up from her throne and began to approach Eva. Eva felt a surge of nerves race up her spine, but when she looked up at the queen's gentle gaze she felt a wave of warmth cool her nerves. Queen Nori stopped in front of Eva and beckoned her to stand. She immediately stood up and noticed that the king rose from his throne as well and started to follow his wife. Eva felt the nerves build up again as the king came forward. His large build was far more intimidating than that of the slim queen. Eva just looked back to the queen and found those nerves once again disappearing.

"Well that's good to hear." Queen Nori's face brightened in a small smile and Eva couldn't help but to return the gesture with her own little smirk. The king then stated "It's getting pretty late, why don't we go to the dining hall and join the others for dinner." "Others?" questioned Eva. "Yes," rang in Aikka who now stood next to his mother. "Many of our noblemen are joining us for dinner to discuss diplomatic business. You don't have to stay for the entire dinner though." Eva nodded with understanding. She had just met Aikka's parents and now she was going to meet the noblemen of his land too. She couldn't believe how many important people she had to meet on her first day on Nourasia. At least she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of the two most important people of Nourasia. King Lao stated with a strong voice, "Let us adjourn to the dining hall."

As they began to leave the throne room, Aikka took his father away for a moment to discuss something with his father. "Father, may I ask you a favor?" King Lao nodded his head as his son continued. "Please, let's not discuss anything about my search for a bride during the meeting or at any time in front of Eva. I don't want her to have to worry about any of my duties. This is her time to enjoy being here, not to worry about royal duties that don't concern her." The king continued to nod his head and agreed with his son. "Let's not worry about such things right now. We must go and enjoy our meal."

The dining hall was not as big as the magnificent throne room, but it still had the same sense of royalty to it. In the middle of the room was a rectangular table that was very low to the ground with many silk cushions around the perimeter. The table was decorated with fine china and blossoming flowers with hues of lavender and yellow. The morning dew seemed to still cling to the leaves and the aroma filled the room. Around the table were seven men of various ages, all dressed in exquisite garments. A few were accompanied by women, most likely their wives Eva deducted.

The king and queen first entered the room, followed by Aikka and his friend. King Lao sat at the end of the table, the queen to his left and the prince to his right. Eva sat next to Aikka and thoroughly enjoyed the dinner. The food consisted of juicy fruits, succulent vegetables, and tender meat. Eva ate it all with vigor, but she still kept her manners. She learned that the noblemen were called the Royal Parliament and were appointed by the king to look over various parts of his kingdom. The entire planet was ruled by the king, but the noblemen governed over the main seven lands of Nourasia. Eva was pelleted with questions herself throughout the feast about Earth and her school and life and about other things that interested them about the earthling. They all shared in stories and jokes and everyone enjoyed themselves. Aikka was pleased that his friend was having a good time and got along with the Royal Parliament. But soon the fun had to stop and it was time to get down to royal business and Eva had to leave the party and retire for the night.

Aikka wished her a good night and Queen Nori showed her out of the dining hall and to her temporary quarters. They entered an ornate door that lead to an even more decorated room. The room had a ceiling the walls were as smooth as pebbles and streams of faint paint around the room illustrated the calm winds of Nourasia. Two maids in white robes stood next to the bed and were eager to await their order. Her luggage lay upon the cushy bed that was big enough for Eva four-times over. Poles of gleaming gold sprouted from the four corners of the bed and reached for the ceiling. Purple silk hung down from the poles around the bed, ready to create a veil around the bed. A gold-encrusted, wooden vanity desk sat against the opposite wall and with glossy mirrors and drawers galore. Plush chairs took up space in the corner and a red lounge couch sat next to the bed. A large glass door divided the room from a balcony that that lay above the palace courtyard.

Upon seeing the fluffy bed, Eva flew over to it and landed on the cushions with a soft thud. The silk sheets were so inviting and smooth that Eva was almost lulled into sleep. She had been through a lot that day and was ready to rest. Nori couldn't help but smile at the young woman's pleasure of all that was presented before her. Soon, this would all be familiar to her thought the queen. Nori broke Eva out of her peaceful trance, "I hope you found the food and company pleasant." Eva turned to address her properly. "Oh yes. It was all so wonderful and delicious. It's been a great first day!" Queen Nori responded with a gentle smile and continued, "These two are your maids-in-waiting," pointing to the two young girls next to the bed who bowed. "They will assist you with anything you need."

Eva turned and bowed as well. "Well I'll be alright by myself; I won't need any assistance for now." Upon hearing this, the two girls left the room and Nori continued to explain everything to Eva. "They will be outside your room if you need anything. Over there is your washroom," pointing to a regular sized door with swirls of wood as decorations. "Go ahead and prepare for the night. I'm sure that my son is planning an extravagant day for you tomorrow, so make sure you get a good night's sleep." Eva nodded and bid the queen a good night as she was left alone in her room.

Eva headed to the bathroom and was amazed at the porcelain room that dazzled without a speck of dirt. The sink was in the shape of a shell and water poured from the wall without a faucet. The towels were golden yellow and of the softest cotton. As Eva rubbed her face against the towels, she eyed the elegant bathtub. It enticed her with its warm vapors and lily petals floating on the water's surface. The maids had prepared the bath for her earlier and she eagerly slipped into the water to relax her tense muscles from the day's travels. The water lulled her into a false sense of sleep and allowed her to let go of any tension that had built up that day.

After about an hour, the chill of the cooling water woke her from her sleep and she got out and went on with preparing for bed. She fished her pajamas out of her bags and put them on. Eva was ready to go to bed until something outside on the balcony beckoned her to go outside. She opened the glass door and strolled out to the balcony's railing where an emerald bird rested. Red streamers flowed from its head as well at the end of its tail. Before Eva could reach the bird, it flew off into the starry night. There were so many constellations that Eva couldn't recognize, but they all looked spectacular. A cool wind blew against her face and caressed her long flannels and pressed her light tank top against her body, making her shiver a bit. She looked down to the courtyard. It was deserted except for the few Nourasian knights that kept on guard. Lamps lit the courtyard with dim lights, shining with the same kind of light in the throne room. Yet the lights outside had more of a blue tint to them, but still shone with the same kind of magic. A sudden movement across the courtyard again caught her eye, as she moved her gaze to another balcony. It was the prince, still in his royal garments, obviously not quite ready for bed.

She enthusiastically waved to the prince and he returned her gesture by waving back at her. She smiled uncontrollably and yelled out to him "Hey Aikka! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Her comment echoed throughout the courtyard and the guards stared up at the little nuisance. She saw their stares and slowly retreated from the edge of the balcony, giving them a sly, 'sorry' smile. Aikka saw her reaction and couldn't help but chuckle at how she acted. He thought her little retreat made her seem cute, just like back on Alwas and Oban. It filled him with a strange feeling and it felt good. He waved back at her again and responded to her comment. "Make sure you get a good night's rest, my Earth princess. It shall be a busy day." Prince Aikka then retired into his room and left Eva to blush at his 'princess' comment.

She had always been amused by how everyone at the great race teased about her being an Earth princess. It had embarrassed her back then, but now it felt great to be complimented by the prince and it filled her with a strange feeling that she didn't recognize. She didn't care what the feeling was but it felt great. She went off to bed feeling jittery and excited about what adventures the next few months would bring.


	4. A Day in the Country

Chapter 4: A Day in the Country

*Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers and I'm not making any money off of this.*

The sunlight burst through the glass doors, searching the room for life. It found the only life-form and shone it's brilliance upon her face. The light only irritated Eva, evident by the way her eyes twitched to block out as much sunlight as possible. She immediately pulled the blue covers over her head and forced herself back into sleep. It didn't last long though. The doors leading to the hallway opened wide with a large resounding thud. Eva popped out from under the covers to see the taller maid with long, auburn hair greeting her with a bow.

"Good morning, Miss Wei. My name is Soya. I was informed that the prince is waiting for you to join him for breakfast. I suggest that you get ready for the day." Eva gave a tired smile and responded to her request. "Thanks and also, you don't have to call me Miss Wei. Eva is just fine." Soya nodded her head saying "As you wish. Breakfast will be served in the same dining hall you had dinner. When you are ready I will assist you in finding it if necessary." "No, that's okay. I think I can find it on my own," Eva said with confidence. The maid left saying, "Well if you need anything, I will be outside your door." Eva shook her head with agreement and reluctantly shoved her covers off and crawled out of the soft bed.

Eva stumbled over to her suitcases and bags, still suffering from her tiredness. She had no idea what was awaiting her that day so she decided to just wear something comfortable. She slipped on a loose, black t-shirt with a purple cross on it and a pair of baggy jean capris. She went over to the vanity desk and took the silver-handled brush that lay upon the desk. Eva ran the hard bristles of the brush through her tasseled hair. Soon her locks of black and red were shiny and regained their bounce. She put on the finishing touch by strapping her mother's goggles upon her head. Eva paused in front of the mirror to give herself a quick look over, satisfied with how she looked.

Eva made her way over to the dining hall for breakfast, both of her maids trailing behind her. She felt strange how they kept following her, waiting for an order; she had never had this much attention from one person before, it was a bit annoying. Eva arrived at the dining hall door and gave them a wave good-bye, hoping they'd get the message to leave her. They bowed and went on their way. When Eva popped her head into the room, she saw the prince sitting down at the table with lots of fruits and delicious foods waiting to be eaten. Aikka noticed her and beckoned her to join him. "Good morning Eva. I hope you had a good night."

"I did until the sun came up," she commented as she rubbed her eyes, still tearing from her exhaustion. Aikka let out a small laugh and continued, "Well I'm sorry to hear that. But let's begin our breakfast. You will need your energy for what I have planned today." With his statement Eva rushed over to the table, which was different and much smaller than the table from the previous night. Eva began to stuff her face with the delicious food set before her. Aikka held his cup in mid-air, frozen by the ferocity Eva had while eating. After noticing the prince's reaction, Eva immediately slowed her pace and blushed. "Sorry, I'm always really hungry in the morning." Aikka gave her a disregarding smile and said, "No need to worry," while he continued to eat his breakfast. Eva slowed her pace and there was a huge awkward silence between them. She had always talked to the prince, but she never really had any time alone with him that didn't have some sort of tension between them. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of chewing, she couldn't stand it anymore. "So," catching his attention, "what do we have planned for today?" Aikka placed down the bowl of fruits he held and closed his eyes and put on a sly smirk. "You will see soon enough."

Once they finished breakfast, they headed down to the ground floor. Walking side by side, giving each other quick glances followed by hidden blushes, they made their way to a building on the outskirts of the palace. The building was round and had many small windows along the walls. It reminded Eva of the circus tents, except the building wasn't made of fabric nor covered in clashing colors. She observed her surroundings but only became more confused as she did so. "Hey Aikka." He turned his attention to her, noting the confusion in her voice. "Where are we going?" They stopped at two large, square doors before he began to speak "We will be visiting Nourasia's country side, the Carynthian Fields. It's such a beautiful day and there is much to see in the country."

This only made Eva more confused. "Okay, so if we're going to the country, don't you think we should head out of the palace instead of to the far corners of it?" a bit of sarcasm in the last comment. Aikka just smiled and stared at her, making her feel strange again. "Well yes, we should. But, it takes a good few hours to get to the country side and we want to spend most of the day there, instead of just an hour or two." He began to open the door, causing it to creak slightly. It built anticipation in Eva every second. "So instead I thought we may use another form of transportation. Someone you may remember."

As soon as the doors were open, a screech crept out of the shadows of the building. It was a distinct sound that resembled screeching tires. Eva strained her eyes to see beyond the shadows. From the dark depths of the building came a long tongue that flicked in the air, followed by two slender, brown antennas and a slim head with familiar eyes. Eva gasped with excitement, "G'dar!" She raced over to the giant beetle that had totally emerged from the back of the building, his white exoskeleton glistening in the sunlight. Eva leaned her body against the smooth exoskeleton of the creature and rubbed him compassionately.

Aikka enjoyed watching his friend reunite with his old companion; G'dar even seemed to remember her as well. He made his way over to the beast and jumped onto its back, placing himself comfortably in the saddle. Aikka looked down at Eva who now had noticed his new location and a smile started to creep its way onto her face. He offered his hand and asked "Shall we head off my princess?" Blushing with a pink hue, Eva gladly took his hand. "Sure thing prince."

G'dar scuffled his way out of the barn with Aikka and Eva balancing on his back. "Now make sure to hang on tight Eva," warned Aikka. Eva just smirked and wrapped her arms around his waist. G'dar unsealed his king blue wings, revealing his slippery brown exoskeleton underneath and his crystal clear wings. Immediately he vibrated his wings, creating a hypnotizing hum, and he began to elevate from the ground. Wind swirled around the two passengers as G'dar prepared himself. Aikka proclaimed "Let's go G'dar" and with a screech, the giant beetle was off racing over the landscape.

Eva watched how everything around her seemed to speed by her, barely leaving her anytime to take in the sights. Below them, the market places were crammed with people and full of life. The buildings around them flashed white as they passed them. Soon they left behind the populated streets and flew over what looked like vast fields of produce. There were bushy shrubs and tall trees covered in colored orbs. Many people were scattered throughout the fields, picking fruit and pulling plants. A few stood and waved in recognition. Eva was surprised when they didn't land.

"I thought you said we were going to the country?" asked Eva. Aikka responded, "We are." Now Eva was really confused. "But aren't we already in the country?" Aikka turned his head to properly address his friend. "This is only the farm lands. This is one of the main places where the produce is grown. The country side is beyond that sea" as he pointed to a deep blue body of water. Eva couldn't believe how wide and long it was. She has never seen a sea let alone a lake of this size before. "Make sure you hold on tight," Aikka warned her.

Aikka placed his hand on the crest of G'dar's white mantle. "Om Sekai G'dar Wookar!" Suddenly, lines of glowing, light blue patterns adorned G'dar's white head. With a burst of speed, G'dar zoomed over the water, leaving behind high wakes upon the water. The sudden thrust and roaring winds caught Eva off guard, nearly causing here to lose her grip. She let out a surprised gasp and clawed at Aikka's robe to regain her balance. Eva wrapped herself even more tightly around Aikka's waist and buried her head into his back, trying to hide from the winds that attempted to pull her from her seat. Aikka was surprised when Eva grabbed him so tightly. He took his hand off of G'dar and the beetle immediately slowed down to his normal speed.

Eva noticed how the winds died down and lifted her face from Aikka's clothes. He shifted his weight to look straight at Eva. "Sorry, I should have warned you about how fast G'dar can go. We can go slower if you would prefer." Eva noticed his concern and shook her head. "No, no, no. That's okay. I was just caught a little off guard. I actually like those high speeds, I am a professional star racer you know." She confidently smiled and Aikka nodded his head with approval.

He rotated himself to face straight ahead and began to chant once more. As soon as the winds picked up again, Eva was forced to cling on to Aikka again. She held on so tightly that Aikka had some difficulty breathing, but he didn't care. Having Eva so close to him made his chest feel heavy with an unfamiliar emotion. Eva felt light by being so close to Aikka. Together they both blushed as the slashing winds cooled their faces, both grateful that the other couldn't see their face.

They arrived at the other side of the sea, slowing down their pace. Beyond the shore line was a tan beach that eventually faded into short grass sprouts, growing taller and lusher as they soared over the hills. Many trees spaced over the grassy knolls, all were stout and had the darkest leaves Eva had ever seen. Every once in a while, slim trees would tower over their counterparts and brush against them with their long vines.

They landed by a lone tall arbor surrounded by soft grass and a small lake. Aikka dismounted first and held out his hand for Eva to use to dismount. Eva took his hand, but as she stepped out of the saddle her foot slid on G'dar's smooth shell. She immediately let go of his hand and fell to the ground, butt first. She expected to hit the ground with a painful thud, but was surprised to find herself in the arms of the prince. He wore a surprised expression when she stared at him. As she gazed into his eyes, she felt a hot flash swell in her face and she quickly jumped out of his arms to cover her blush. Aikka blushed as well and his expression changed from surprised to content.

Eva focused her attention on the scenic view in order to get rid of her blush. The lake gave her a sense of serenity and peace. Everything around her seemed untouched and she opened her mouth in amazement, "It's beautiful here." Aikka walked over to her side, "This is where I would come to meditate and train. It is a very peaceful place and it's a nice place to come to when I need a break." "I can see why," agreed Eva.

They walked over to the lake and stopped at the edge of a small cliff near the tree, overlooking the lake. "It's such a nice day." Eva began, "Is the water very good to swim in?" Aikka faced her saying "Of course. Nourasia has very pure water and we try not to use anything that is not organic either." Eva gave him a perplexed glare. "So everything is organic here? No preservatives or anything?" asked Eva "No," replied Aikka, "Everything is natural. And we try not to us more land then we need. Otherwise, we wouldn't have places like this."

Eva just stared out towards the lake. "Did you ever play?" Aikka was perplexed by her comment and stared at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean did you ever just play when you were little. Did you do other stuff besides princely duties?" explained Eva. Aikka looked out towards the lake once more. "Well, yes. When I was younger, my friends and I would come out here or go to the jungles in the West and play in the water or just chase each other around." He squinted his eyes in the bright sun and let a small smile crawl onto his face. "We would play together every day. It was some of the best times of my life. We even had a rope attached to that tree and swing into the lake," pointing to a branch on the tall tree behind them. Eva looked up at the tree and then to Aikka, her face frowning with concern. Aikka sighed and continued, "But when the Crogs invaded, I didn't have much time to play. I had to train and make sure we didn't do anything that would upset our 'friends'. I was so busy that I never had any time to spend with my friends." Eva became very worried and tried to cheer him up. "But now that the war is over, you can hang out with them again, can't you?" Aikka quickly snapped himself out of his depressed trance and focused his thoughts on her. "Well, I suppose I could. But I haven't seen them in so long and now I'm very busy with my royal duties and my upcoming coronation. Though it would be nice to see them again and hang out with them like we used to." He chuckled to himself and Eva noticed, making her smile. "When we were younger and training to be knights, we would try to sneak up on each other and push each other into the lake. My friends did get the best of me a lot of the times and I would go back home soaking wet." He let out a short laugh, "My mom would always hate how I ruined my robes. But those were some fun times."

Aikka starred out towards the lake, reminiscing on his childhood. Eva noticed how he was distracted and then hatched a devilish plan. She smirked evilly and lifted her arms to her chest stealthy. Then with all her force, she rushed towards Aikka, thrusting her arms forward to push Aikka into the water. Aikka spied her from the corner of his eye and gracefully moved out of the way before she made contact. All of Eva's momentum caused her to run past Aikka, racing towards the cliff. She gasped, waving her arms like a madman trying to regain her balance. She turned on her heels, only to fall butt-first into the water, hitting the water with a resounding splash.

Eva broke the surface with a shocked expression across her face, looking up at Aikka who starred down at her with a smug look on his face. "Nice try Eva. But I'm not as inexperienced as when I was younger." Eva pursed her lips in disgust. "I thought a prince was supposed to be humble and chivalrous. How could you let a girl fall into a lake without trying to help her?" she stated in a sarcastic matter. Aikka cocked his eyebrow at her statement and shrugged, finally giving in. "I'm sorry _princess_, here, let me help you out," offering his hand to her once again, reaching over the tiny cliff. Eva reached up to grab his hand, a soft smile on her face. As soon as she held his hand, her smile turned into a wide grin, "GOTCHA!" His eyes widened as she pulled him into the chilly water.

He too broke the surface and glared at Eva. Eva was frightened at his expression and hoped he wasn't too angry. Aikka kept his stern look until a chuckle from the back of his throat broke through his stiff stare and disrupted his concentration. He finally couldn't keep his glare and broke out in a contagious laughter. Eva couldn't help but join him and they both laughed at each other.

They spent the rest of the day chasing each other in the water, splashing each other in the face, and Eva was even able to dunk Aikka under the water. Eventually, they both got out of the water and walked through the sparse forest, leaves crinkling under their feet and the sun burning the water off of their skin. They climbed trees and played hide and go seek amongst the trees. They laughed so much that by the time the sun was setting, their lungs ached. As the sun was setting, they sat under the tree overlooking the lake and munched on a bowl of pasta drenched in a creamy sauce that Aikka had brought with them. They both ate the noodles together, but both made sure not to sit too closely, fearing how the other may react. The sun slowly slipped behind the grassy hills, coloring the sky with shades of yellow and orange. The hues steadily became darker and darker as the sun grew smaller and smaller. Eva looked over to Aikka, "Aikka." He turned to here with a calm face. "I had a great time with you today. It's been a long time since I've just done useless, fun things like this." Aikka smiled and returned his gaze to the sunset and leaned against the tree. "I had a good time too. I haven't had this much fun in years. And I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." Eva blushed and leaned against the tree as well. "Well I have to say, I am liking Nourasia so far." They finished their meal as stars flickered into view in the dark obis of the sky.

They remounted G'dar and began the flight back to the palace. The wind blew the remaining water on their clothes as they flew over the sea again and past the fields. When they arrived, the sun had completing disappeared and the waxing moon lit the path from the barn to the palace. They entered the palace and went upstairs to their rooms. Once they got to the top of the stairs, they hesitated to separate and retire to their rooms. The awkward silence was disturbed by a sweet tone heading their way.

"Well there you two are." Queen Nori strutted over to the two of them, a small, sly smile across her face. "What have you two been up to?" Eva bowed to the queen, hoping not to disrespect her, but Aikka rested his hand on her shoulder, telling her that it was alright. "We went out to the Carynthian Fields and spent the day there mother. Nothing special." Nori eyed the two of them and smirked, "_Really_? Well I hope you both had a good time." She then left them be and walked off to her bed chamber. The two of them looked at each other and then down to the floor. Eva started to twiddle her fingers, "So…I…um…" Aikka faced her and bowed to her. "Good night Eva, I shall see you tomorrow. I hope you have a good night's sleep." Eva looked away, embarrassed by how he was acting and then replied, "Right. Thanks. Good night to you too." He stood up straight and gave her a dreamy smile before turning around and heading towards his room.

Eva turned around as well and headed to her bedroom, a look of disappointment on her face. Why did the prince act so formal in front of her now? She liked how he acted at the lake better. She shrugged the thought away, deciding that he just had to act that way in front of his parents and in the palace. Nori let out a frustrated sigh at her son's action, sort of blaming herself for "killing the mood." She just disregarded it and convinced herself that he would relax and open up to her as the next few weeks went by.

Eva arrived at her room and opened the door to find a platter of desserts on her vanity desk. Next to the desk was her other maid. She was much shorter than Soya and her hair was shorter and in the style of a bob. Eva guessed that she must only be a teen, maybe even younger than her. The petite girl spoke with a small, child-like voice, "Good evening Miss Wei, my name is Haya." Eva sighed, "I told you that you don't have to call me Miss Wei, I like Eva better." The girl blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry Miss W.., oh I mean Eva. Anyways, these desserts are from Aikka. He thought you may be hungry for something sweet and so he sent these to your room." Eva stared at the plate of delicacies, all of them looked so tasty. "Well if there is anything else you need, I will be outside. Good night Eva." Haya headed towards the door and Eva turned to her, "Thanks Haya and good night to you too." Haya blushed once more and then closed the door behind her. Eva focused her attention back to the dish of desserts and rubbed her hands together, staring at it with an eager smile.

The desserts had been delicious and she savored the taste until the very last one. After polishing of the platter, she prepared herself for bed and headed into the soft comforters that invited her into sleep. As she through off the sheets, she noticed a note fly off the sheets and land on the ground. Eva stared at the piece of paper with curiosity and squatted to pick it up. The note was from Aikka:

_Dear Eva,_

_I hope you enjoyed your first day on Nourasia, I know that I did. I cannot promise you that everyday will be like today. I am still a prince and have many duties to fulfill. But I do promise to spend as much time with you as possible. I hope to spend as much time with you as possible during your stay here in my home. Until tomorrow. _

_~Aikka_

The note made her blush furiously. It filled her with the same feeling she had the other night when she yelled to him across the courtyard. She went to bed, the note on her lamp table. She couldn't stop staring at it nor stop thinking about the day's events. Feeling these emotions that she had never experienced made her happy, but also confused and scared. What was she felling towards the prince, and was he possibly feeling the same way too? She eventually pushed those thoughts aside and allowed herself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

*******

A/N: My gosh this took a long time to write. It felt like it would never end. But now I have figured the entire story out. Teh-hee . But thank you everyone who reviews my story: M.J. Ethreal, lily21207, LuberianThief, ItachiDream, DBZ angel, xYuna, Vycre, and Tazflyer. It's so great to hear that people like the story and that you like how it is detailed and stuff like that. It makes me want to keep writing and to make sure that I don't let you all down. But now I predict that my schedule is going to get really, really, REALLY hectic, so I don't know how long the next chapter will take to get posted. But prepare yourselves, because the next chapters will have lots of romance and DRAMA. Stay tuned.


End file.
